O Hóspede
by Fabi-X
Summary: Por onde anda o Mulder, enquanto Scully cuida do bebê...


Escrito por: Fabi_X  
  
E-mail: fabi_x@bol.com.br  
  
1 Sinopse: Por onde anda o Mulder, enquanto Scully cuida do bebê...  
  
Categoria: Sei lá, agora ficou difícil...  
  
Disclaimer: É o básico. Os personagens desta história pertencem a Chris Carter, a Fox e a Ten Thirteen. Não quero ganhar nada com isso, a não ser alguns feedbacks (please!!!).  
  
Observação: Essa fic é um presente para minha eXcer oculta de 2001, Alexandra Morgilli. Não tive muito tempo pra pesquisar seus gostos por isso, Ale, espero que vc goste!  
  
  
  
O HÓSPEDE  
  
Geogetown  
  
03:42 PM  
  
Alguém batia à porta novamente. "Desse jeito vão acabar acordando o Willian! Que coisa, essa casa está um entra e sai ultimamente!"  
  
Mesmo contrariada, Scully foi abrir.  
  
- Você aqui de novo, agente Dogget?  
  
- Scully, preciso saber onde está o Mulder! E eu sei que você sabe.  
  
- E quem disse isso?  
  
- Ninguém disse, na verdade. Mas foi o que o Kersh me fez entender. Por que você o está escondendo? Onde ele está?  
  
Scully virou de costas para Dogget. Ela não achava justo enganá-lo. Ele havia sido tão bom para ela e o bebê. Mas ela tinha que proteger Mulder, acima de tudo.  
  
- Desculpe, agente Dogget. Mas eu não posso dizer onde o Mulder está. Só posso lhe garantir que ele está em um lugar seguro, com uma pessoa de minha total confiança.  
  
- Você tem certeza disso que está me dizendo?  
  
Ela se voltou para ele novamente.  
  
- Sim, eu tenho absoluta certeza.  
  
  
  
Tatuapé, Brasil  
  
07:32 PM  
  
- Por Favor, Mulder, fique à vontade. A casa não é grande, eu sei, mas espero que você esteja confortável.  
  
- Claro que estou! – ele olhou para ela – Obrigado, Alexandra. Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que você está fazendo por mim.  
  
Ale sorriu sem graça.  
  
- Você não precisa me agradecer. Eu devia mesmo um favor a Dana. – Ela não conseguia olhar diretamente pra ele. Sentia-se constrangida e não entendia o porquê. –Você não quer tomar um banho? O jantar vai estar pronto logo.  
  
- Claro, eu estou cansado de tanto andar. Você foi muito gentil em me mostrar um pouco da sua cidade. – e olhou meio maroto, sorrindo – Mesmo que tenhamos nos perdido algumas vezes.  
  
Ale olhou para ele indignada.  
  
- Quem disse que eu estava perdida?  
  
- Você esqueceu que sou um agente do FBI, Alexandra?  
  
- Acontece que eu sabia perfeitamente onde eu estava, viu?  
  
- Claro que sabia! Você estava na cidade de São Paulo!  
  
Ale o fuzilou com o olhar. Ele lentamente segurou a mão dela.  
  
– Obrigado mesmo. Por tudo. – e Mulder se encaminhou para o banheiro.  
  
Ela apenas sorriu. Aquele toque arrepiou até o ultimo fio de seus cabelos.  
  
Aqueles dias estavam sendo uma verdadeira tortura para ela. Aquele homem maravilhoso andando pela casa.  
  
Ela notou a tensão que rolava entre eles. Mas ele provavelmente não notou. Homens! No final, não importa se é médico, professor ou agente do FBI. São todos meio cegos!  
  
- Isso é que dá querer ajudar as pessoas. – Disse para si mesma.  
  
Meu Deus, ele estava no banho agora! Seu rosto corou só de imaginar a cena que se passava no chuveiro.  
  
- AHHHHHH! – Ale colocou o pano de prato na boca pra abafar o grito.  
  
Resolveu se concentrar em terminar de preparar o jantar.  
  
Não tinha feito nada demais, mas caprichara na escolha do vinho. Nunca se sentira insegura assim com relação a uma simples refeição. Mas aquele homem estava acabando com seu autocontrole.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Mulder se enxugava no quarto após sair do banho.  
  
Aquela situação não o agradava nem um pouco. Se Scully não tivesse dito que a vida de Willian corria risco com ele por perto, ele jamais aceitaria ficar longe deles assim. Ainda mais se hospedando na casa de uma total desconhecida.  
  
Bom, até que disso ele não podia reclamar. Alexandra o estava tratando muito bem, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.  
  
Garota interessante. Um rosto cativante, um sorriso sincero. Mas havia algo que o intrigava. E precisava descobrir o que era.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ale se virou para pegar os pratos no armário e teve que conter um grito. Mulder estava parado, encostado no batente da porta, observando-a.  
  
- Que susto você me deu! Pensei estar ouvindo o chuveiro ainda. – ela tentava disfarçar sua perturbação. – Se está preocupado com seu jantar, pode ficar tranqüilo, estará pronto em cinco minutos.  
  
- Eu não estava pensando nisso, – ele sorriu – mas já que você mencionou, eu estou realmente com fome.  
  
- Bom, se quiser ir se sentando, eu já estou levando a comida.  
  
Eles tiveram um jantar bastante agradável. Conversaram basicamente sobre amenidades. Mulder estava realmente interessado naquele país.  
  
Depois de comerem, resolveram se sentar na sala para terminarem de tomar o vinho.  
  
- Então, Alexandra...  
  
- Ale... me chame apenas de Ale. – ela decidira arriscar. O vinho ajudava bastante a se soltar, é claro.  
  
- Ale... Então, Ale, como foi que você conheceu a Scully?  
  
- Eu passei um tempo nos Estados Unidos, estudando. Queria me formar em outro país.  
  
- E você é formada em que?  
  
- Arquitetura.  
  
- Uma bela profissão.  
  
- É sim, mas não é como eu esperava. Por isso resolvi me arriscar por outras áreas agora. Pretendo fazer outra faculdade.  
  
- É mesmo? E pretende estudar o que?  
  
- Medicina.  
  
- Puxa, isso é que é se arriscar.  
  
- Eu acho que é minha verdadeira vocação. Não me custa tentar.  
  
- Nisso você tem razão. Nunca é tarde. – ele olhou bem pra ela – Mas você não me disse como conheceu Scully...  
  
- É, eu sei. – Ela começou a girar o copo nas mãos. Parecia distante.  
  
- Se isso for ruim pra você falar...  
  
- Existem alguns aspectos de meu passado que são desagradáveis pra mim ainda. Achei que já estava preparada pra falar sobre isso, mas vejo que não estou. – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos – Eu passei por momentos realmente difíceis nos Estados Unidos e Dana me acolheu e me ajudou. Ela fazia residência naquela época e me lembro que a dedicação dela me emocionou muito. Acho que desde então eu penso de maneira diferente sobre a carreira médica. – Ale tomou o último gole de vinho, ainda olhando para o copo.  
  
- Desculpe se eu lhe fiz ter lembranças ruins. Não era minha intenção.  
  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe... O importante é que voltei para meu país e estudei aqui mesmo, onde existem faculdades maravilhosas. – Ela levantou os olhos para ele. Sua respiração ficou suspensa. Que estranho, ele pareceu estar tão perto dela de repente. Podia sentir o calor de respiração dele.  
  
Ale não soube ao certo como ou quem começou, mas, quando se deu conta, já estava nos braços de Fox Mulder, beijando-o. Podia senti-lo em cada célula de seu corpo.  
  
Foi um beijo longo, terno, urgente.  
  
Separaram-se ofegantes. Ele abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Desculpe, Ale. Eu não devia ter feito isso.  
  
- Não devia? – ela não conseguia disfarçar sua decepção.  
  
- Não devia não. Estou hospedado em sua casa, você é amiga da Scully. Não me sinto bem fazendo isso.  
  
- Mas... existe alguma coisa entre vocês?  
  
Ele se encostou no sofá, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.  
  
- É estranho falar sobre isso. Nem eu mesmo sei ao certo... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
  
Ale ficou confusa com aquela frase. Dana nunca havia mencionado que existisse algo entre eles, além de uma profunda amizade. Faziam uns três anos que elas não conversavam. Scully a ligou alguns dias atrás apenas para lhe pedir para que hospedasse Fox Mulder. Algo deveria ter mudado nesse meio tempo...  
  
- Eu não vou negar a atração que existe entre você e eu, mas se algo acontecesse... eu me sentiria como que traindo a Scully. Tem tanta coisa envolvida...  
  
- Tudo bem. Você não precisa me dizer mais nada. – Ale parecia ter recobrado seu habitual autocontrole. – Vamos combinar o seguinte: quando você se sentir à vontade e sem fantasmas rondando, nós voltamos a conversar. E o que acontecer depois... deixaremos que o destino resolva.  
  
Ele sorriu novamente.  
  
- Está combinado! E você, quando se sentir segura, vai me dizer o que aconteceu em seu passado.  
  
Ela pensou um pouco e sorriu também.  
  
- Ok! Um dia nós dois exorcizaremos nossos fantasmas.  
  
- E, enquanto isso não acontece, você vai me mostrando tudo em seu país! – ele parecia uma criança. - Acho que vamos nos dar bem, Ale.  
  
- Vamos sim, Mulder. – Ele não notou o olhar malicioso dela. – Muito bem.  
  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
